


Posessed

by DestielAndKellic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3059270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAndKellic/pseuds/DestielAndKellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam got possessed and Dean might've liked it a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posessed

Dean was horny. Horny and pissed off that he couldn’t do a goddamn thing about it. Him and Sam were at a cabin in the middle of Wyoming doing some job that involved dead hunters. Not hunter hunters. Real hunters. They’d shoot their kill, haul it back to the truck, and then poof. Gone. Everything around the area had been normal except for their kills had missing hearts. 

Dean wondered how he could be going over a case about woodland creature’s missing organs and still have the most painful hard on ever. And the worst thing is that Sammy is seated infront of him and directly towards him. God forbid he go to the shower and jerk off. 

Every time he adjusted the way he was sitting his jeans wound brush over the tip of his dick, just enough to make him impossibly more hard than he already was. 

And the worst part about it? Sam just got out of the shower. There he was, sitting in just a towel. Bobby had just found some possible new information on the case meaning sam practically ran down he stairs, his towel almost falling off. Dean might be going to hell but this isn’t the first time his brother had gotten him harder than a rock. 

“One of our missing vics just turned up three miles south of the gas station with someones ripped out intestines in his hand. Police are saying he was acting almost possessed.” Sam said furrowing his eyebrows and parting his lips in a way that made Dean’s dick twitch. 

“Demons?” Dean asked stupidly. They probably should’ve picked up the signs before. It wasn’t completely there fault though. They hadn’t seen one in weeks. 

“Yeah Dean, demons.” He rolled his eyes. 

Dean usually would’ve made a smartass comeback, but he was too busy looking at the way Sam’s jaw flexed when he spoke.

“Alright,” Sam stood up, making Dean eye level with those fucking abs. “I’m gonna go check everything out. See if I can find anything the cops missed about what the demons are up to.” Sam said while running upstairs. When he came back, much to Dean’s disappointment, Sam was in a fed outfit holding the keys to the impala. 

“Hope you don’t mind me taking her.” Sam said. not leaving Dean any time to reply before stepping out of the doorframe. 

“Bring pie!” Dean said just as the door shut. 

Now that it was just him, he was fully aware of the painful bulge and wasted no time ripping off his clothes and jerking the up and down motion had him rocking his hips back and forth on the wooden chair. He slowly put the hand that wasn’t jerking to his hole, picturing that it was Sam’s large, long fingers entering him. 

He moaned loudly enough that the cabin down off the highway could probably hear him. When he got to two fingers he started moaning Sam’s name, squeezing his eyes shut wanting to remember the feeling his fingers hitting that sweet spot. 

He could feel the buildup in his stomach and he started jerking harder and faster, his fingers meeting the rapid pace of his palm. 

“Oh god yes..Sammy right there. Right there baby!” He cried as he came hard, spewing streaks across the chair and partly on the couch. 

When he was done recovering he cleaned the jizz up, opened a beer, and started watching the game.  
_____

It was late when Sam got home; one or two at least. Dean was on the couch passed out, unable to notice the charcoal colour of Sam’s eyes. 

He stepped inside. Taking off his boots and looking the place over for demon traps when his eyes fell on a particular Winchester on the couch. He grinned wickedly, blinking to disguise the blackness of his eyes. 

Dean felt someone straddle him and forced his eyes open to see Sam, with his hands on his chest and ass planted right on his groin. 

“Sammy? What’reya doing? Why are you home so late?” Dean asked, switching to worried and checking Sam for any injuries. 

“Shh Dean. We’re gonna play a little game okay?” Sam said. Leaning down so his lips were right beside Dean’s ear. 

Despite being severely confused, he could feel Dean shudder when he felt the hot breath against his ear. 

Sam pulled back and Dean saw the colour of his eyes. Dean automatically reached beside him for his knife but not before Sam could flick his wrist. The knife went flying half way across the room. He tried to get up and grab it, but Sam shoved him back down. His flesh digging into the arm of the couch. 

“Now if you move even the slightest, you’ll regret it. But if you’re a good boy, I’ll make it worth your while.” Sam said. His eyes lidded with a sick, lazy grin across his face. 

“No Sam please, this isn’t you. You need-“ Sam cut him off with a forceful kiss. He rolled hips into Dean’s and no matter how hard he tried, Dean couldn’t surprise a moan. 

“I knew you’d like this, hey Deany? Like it when your little brother touches you like this?” Sam asked, detaching his lips and pulling off his and Dean’s pants. Dean could’t reply. Partly out of fear and partly because he was really fucking turned on, as bad as that may be. 

“Answer me.” Sam said more aggressively, digging his fingers into the flesh of Dean’s thighs. 

“Y-yes.” Dean replied. As soon as he did, Sam palmed him through his boxers. Dean, not being able to help it, bucked his hips up and moaned. 

“What did I say about moving?” Fake sam asked as he got the knife that Dean had tried to grab earlier. 

“I’m sorr-“ He cut himself off with his own strangled cry. 

Sam had taken the knife and dragged it all the way from Dean’s collarbone to his bellybutton. 

“So pretty for me, baby” Sam admired “My own canvas.” He placed the knife down beside him, out of Dean’s reach. This time, Dean was still as a board. Blood was spilling from a not-too-deep cut in his chest as Sam started pulling off his and Dean’s boxers. 

Without saying anything, Sam flipped Dean over and spread his legs out. 

“Look at your tight little ass. Damn you’re so fucking hot.” Sam moaned and he plunged a finger into Dean’s ass. 

Despite being loose from earlier, Dean was still pretty tight. He cried out. Making sure not to move his head in fear of getting cut more. 

“P-please. .” Dean started.

“Please what, Dean? I know you’ve wanted this. Sam does too, he’s in here too right now. It’ll be just like him fucking you.” Sam said, adding another finger. 

 

This time Dean didn’t cry out, instead he moaned like a pornstar, not being able to help it. 

“That’s the spirit baby. Mmm yeah. So tight for me. Sammy’s in this head right now. Says he wants to give it to you rough.” 

Although Dean doubted that Sam even thought those things, he was so turned on right now he could’t think straight much less care. 

“Oh god yes.” He moaned

“Guess again.” The demon said as he started pushing into Dean’s hole. 

Dean had to admit, Sam was huge. And without lube and only two fingers prep, it hurt like a bitch. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

As soon as they did, Sam’s eyes went back to their normal colour. 

“Dean? Oh god what’s. .” Sam’s eyes widened when he realized what position they were in. The demon must’ve been lying when he said Sammy was awake. 

Dean, who was now used to the size looked up at Sam with wide eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I must’ve fought ‘em off.” Sam said awkwardly, about to pull out. 

As soon as he did Dean gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. It felt so good and he felt himself pushing Sam more into him. 

Sam moaned and thrust into Dean again, this time he cried out. 

Sam hit the same spot again, loving the wrecked look on Dean’s face when he got to that bundle of nerves. 

“Mmm. . fuck yes! Right there! Oh yeah.” Dean moaned. 

Sam was so lost in the bliss and the was Dean looked that he didn’t say anything. 

An idea suddenly struck Dean and he pushed Sammy down on the couch so that he was straddling him. 

Sam’s eyes lit up and his mouth parted slightly as Dean moved up and down. 

“Yeah, Sammy. Love the way you fill me up. So good.” Dean moaned. Sam grunted and thrust his hips up to meet Dean’s and he could feel the tingling in his stomach. 

Dean saw that Sam was close and started jerking himself and riding Sam faster into the couch. 

All too soon Dean was coming in ribbons across Sam’s chest and Sam was coming inside Dean. 

Sam felt fucked up but he loved that his come was inside Dean. As if marking him. 

Dean rolled over onto of Sam and they fell asleep. Not bothering to clean the come up.


End file.
